


Lorem Ipsum After All

by Elleth



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Dark, Gen, Rash Illness (Stand Still Stay Silent), Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/pseuds/Elleth
Summary: Attempts to defeat the Rash.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Lorem Ipsum After All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/gifts).



The search for a cure drags on and on, the Rash Illness always finds some way to thwart promising trials. A vaccine proves just as elusive. Some cat-derived immunity works in mammals, and the researchers move on to human trials, but any participant succumbs and withers away just as quickly as the regular infected. Hope is dashed through radio messages and staticky TVs.

After a while there are no more human trials. Humans have become a precious commodity at that time, and one by one the research labs across the world go dark. 

In the static, inhuman voices start pleading.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Dessa's _Sound the Bells_.


End file.
